ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Musical: We're All In This Together
High School Musical: We're All In This Together is a 2026 American musical film based on the High School Musical trilogy. It was produced and released on December 21, 2026 by Walt Disney Pictures, and is the second High School Musical film to be released theatrically. It is directed by Michael Gracey and executive produced and choreographed by Kenny Ortega. Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Olesya Rulin, Chris Warren Jr., Kaycee Stroh, and Ryne Sanborn all reprise their roles from the High School Musical trilogy, while other cast members include Lucas Jade Zumann, Anastasia Kingsnorth, Malinda Kathleen Reese and Johnathan Young. In the film, Mason Church and Natasha Booth, two seniors at East High, look forward to participating in the drama club, with the help of Troy Bolton and his friends. The film received generally positive reviews and grossed $271 million worldwide, with praise for its musical numbers, choreography, and sense of nostalgia. Synopsis Mason Church and Natasha Booth, two seniors at East High, try out for a musical, while also worrying about their future after graduating. Everyone at East High thought their idea was not good after a mistake made with the drama club a long time ago. Troy Bolton becomes their mentor, and then they team up with the rest of the Wildcats. Cast * Lucas Jade Zumann as Mason Church, a senior in East High and the new captain of the Wildcats basketball team. * Anastasia Kingsnorth as Natasha Booth, a senior in East High and the new captain of the decathlon team. * Zac Efron as Troy Bolton, a former student who is Mason and Natasha's drama mentor. * Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez, a former student in East High * Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans, a former student in East High who is now a broadway star. * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans, a former student in East High * Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth, a former student in East High who is now a basketball coach. * Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie, a former student in East High * Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor, a former student in East High who is now a chef. * Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox, a former student in East High who is now a professional dancer. * Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross, a former student in East High * Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen, a former student in East High * Malinda Kathleen Reese as Amelia Hughes, a senior in East High, who was being used as the center of attention in a musical called "Invaders and Serpents", which was scrapped in the year after the events of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It also caused the shutdown of the Drama Club. * Johnathan Young as Bertacious Culton (stage name: Bert the Unique), the main antagonist. He was a former student in East High who participated in the musical "Invaders and Serpents". It suddenly caused the Drama Club to shutdown and Bertacious lost his fame. He then used Amelia as the center attention, with himself being the director of the musical. Musical Numbers Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Reception Box Office Coming Soon! Critical Response High School Musical: We're All In This Together received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 86%, based on 128 reviews, with an average rating of 7.3/10. Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score, the film has a score of 81 out of 100, based on 55 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Home media High School Musical: We're All In This Together was released on digital on March 24, 2027, and on DVD, Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray on April 4, 2027. Broadcasting The film premiered on Disney Channel on June 8, 2027. The premiere on Disney Channel US brought 4.4 million viewers. Trivia * The film was released in 2026, which marks the 20th anniversary of High School Musical. * Bertacious Culton is the first male villain in a High School Musical film. Polls What do you think of this film? Yes! No! Meh.. Category:G-Rated films Category:2026 Category:2026 films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Musical Films Category:Musical Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Live-action films